Ancient Terror
by secbeth
Summary: There is another Goa'uld on the Loose in America. Maybourne is brought back from his Off-World retirement to capture the Man the Goa'uld is inhabiting. Conclusion to Important of Politics.
1. Default Chapter

_Importance of Politics ends two weeks before this!! Enjoy Maybourne. I'm going to be slow posting since I'm still in the process of writing this story completely. Ideas will be helpful!! Thanks for the Support Guys!!_

****

**Ancient Terror**

**By: Secbeth**

Alex walks into the Archeology lab and slaps a file down in front of Andrea who was engrossed in a text about Babylonian mythology. Andrea looks up at him from the book. "What is this?"

Alex goes across the room to get a chair. "Read it!" While she opens the file, he grabs a chair and brings it to sit near her.

Andrea reads the file for a moment and turns pale. "Oh my, when did this happen?"

Alex's gives her a worried look. "We're not entirely sure. It seems like maybe a year ago or more. His activities are just now calling us to attention. A friend, he called me when General Slecher offered him a position among his mercenaries. At that point I did some checking and came up with this." Alex points to the file.

Andrea leans back in her chair and thinks a moment. She leans forward. "Alright take my hand please."

Alex looks her, his eyes wide with wonder. "Are you serious?"

Andrea shakes her head, and stands up. "Yes, I am." Andi touches her wrist watch when he grabs her arm. Pressing a button, Andrea transports them to the Valkyrie One.

* * *

Alex looks around in wonder, while Andrea sits down at her consol. "Nice ship, I have to say the Asgard treat you well."

Andrea shakes her head and pushes some controls around. "Hello, Etan. I have a favor to ask." Andrea smiles, when Alex walks up behind her still looking around.

Etan's strong voice says over the speaker. "Good to hear from you Andrea, what is it you need?"

Andrea listens to him, and then speaks. "Etan, I need Jacob Carter, Colonel Maybourne, and some of the Goa'uld protein masking serum." Andrea says, looking up at Alex who seems to have wandered toward the door.

Etan answers back quickly. "Of course I will inform Selmac immediately, and send them through the gate. I wish I could come as well but I have other duties. See you some time soon Andrea!" Andrea giggles and transports them back to the SGC.

* * *

Alex realizes they aren't on the ship anymore he turns to her in shock. "You're mean! You know that!" Alex looks at her grinning.

Andrea smiles at him and tosses the file at him. "Yes, get me some more information so I can present this to General Hammond. I'm going to stay here tonight just in case Jacob comes tonight, but I believe it will be a few days and Daniel is due back tomorrow."

Alex standing in the door looks at her and frowns. "Is that wise, with the baby you should be at home."

Andrea pats her belly. "We're doing just fine thank you." Her voice is confident.

Alex looks at her unbelievingly. "I'm serious Andi. You need to be sleeping in your own bed. I don't want you or that kid to get hurt."

Andrea sits in her chair and looks up at him. "Alex, they have me set up in the VIP room. I'm fine there, besides I don't want to go home it's a waste of my time. There are things here I can do, and I get an extra hour by not driving home."

Alex looks at her once more making certain this time. "If you're sure, I'll see you later." He leaves the room. Andrea picks up her book and begins where she left off.

* * *

The tech tells him Andrea is still asleep in the VIP room. Daniel rushes to clean up. After finishing up in the locker room he walks to the VIP room. He says hello to the airman outside her door, and then enters the room quietly. Andrea lies under the covers turned on her left side supported by a pillow. A small table light lights her face and shows how beautiful she is sleeping. Daniel walks to the bed and sits down, slowly trying not to wake her just yet. Touching her arm softly, he runs his hand down it slowly. "Hello, Andrea."

Andrea is dreaming about her son when she feels Daniel touching her arm. Waking slowly, she turns onto her back pressing into the pillow. Opening her eyes, it takes them a moment to focus. "Daniel, You're back is something wrong? What time is it?" Andrea sits up looking worried.

"Easy it's 1100 hours." Daniel says, helping her sit up.

Andrea looks at him and grins. "Oh, I must have been tired last night." Andrea leans up to kiss him.

Daniel leans forward and kisses her softly, hugging her close to him. "I missed you."

Andrea smiles into his neck. "I missed you too." Waiting a moment, then asks him a question. "Is Jack in a good mood?"

Daniel slowly lets go and looks at her. "Why do you ask?"

Andrea takes a deep breath before answering. "I have bad news."

Daniel quickly looks at her. "What is it? Is it the baby? Thor? What?" Daniel gives her a worried look. His main focus is on her and the baby.

Andi looks at Daniel and smiles. "No nothing like that, the baby is fine. It has to do with Maybourne. I don't have all the details yet but I need to talk to Jack, while he's in a good mood."

Daniel looks at her wondering want she wants to talk to Jack about. "I'll right, I'll tell him."

Andi hugs Daniel again. "Thanks Daniel." Pulling back the covers, Andi stands up wearing her base clothes. "I'll see you in a bit." Andrea says walking to the door opening it and then walking out leaving it open. Daniel remains on the bed watching her go.

* * *

Andrea opens the locker room door to see Alex Fletcher waiting for her holding the file in his hands. "How long have you been there?"

Alex grins, handing her the file. "Not long Ambassador. Here is the rest of the information you requested and an Agent Barrett from the NID is here on his way down."

"Alright, thanks. Are you coming to the briefing then?" Andrea says opening the file.

"Yes, as soon as get Agent Barrett. I'll be there soon." Alex says turning and walking to the elevator. That goes up. Andrea shakes her head and gets in elevator going down.

* * *

General Hammond stands up from his seat at the conference table. "If that's all, you're dismissed."

Andrea walks into the conference room as SG-1 stands up. "Sorry I'm late, but you should all sit down." Andrea passes out copies of the file to everyone including the General.

"What is this Ambassador?" Hammond takes the file from Andrea sitting back down.

O'Neill opens the file and then covers his face in shock. "How long have you known about this?"

"Since I authorized, Mr. Fletcher to fill the Ambassador in last night." Agent Barrett says walking into the room in front of Alex Fletcher.

Major Carter stands up. "Agent Barrett."

Hammond stands up. He looks at little upset about the uninvited guest. "Welcome to the SGC. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Alex and I have already discussed what we want to do, but Alex said you already had a plan Ambassador." Barrett says as he and Alex take a seat.

Her attention goes to Hammond. "General, I contacted the Tok'ra already. Hopefully Selmac will be coming as requested." Andrea says still standing up.

Daniel looks at Andrea as she walks around the table to sit next to him. "You asked the Tok'ra to bring Maybourne here didn't you?"

Andrea looks at Daniel. Jack turns to her. "This why you wanted to know if I was in a good mood isn't it." Jack clutches his pen.

"Yes." Andrea ducks, and waits for O'Neill to throw something at her. Jack takes his pen and tosses it at Andrea missing her by an inch.

The pen clatters to the floor, she picks it up. Andrea throws it back and O'Neill catches it flawlessly. "Sorry! Thanks!"

Daniel and General Hammond shoot O'Neill an annoyed look. "What is going on that the Tok'ra would need to bring Maybourne back?"

Agent Barrett opens a file in his hand up on his desk. "As you see in your copy of this file a Brigadier General Matthew Slecher was retired earlier last year after being shot in Iraq. He refused to leave the country and began helping several oppressed Iraqi archeologists by protecting them from looters. Approximately thirteen months ago there was an accident at one of the digs. Nine people died, when the roof collapsed in an ancient Babylonian temple. Some how General Slecher survived the accident without a scratch on him."

"So why is the NID interested?" Daniel asks looking at a picture of a man with grey hair.

"Well the doctors who examined the Slecher were curious is to how he survived, but they let him go. He immediately flew back to the states. Since his return he has begun gathering troops and working with anti-government militias as well as form military officers that he knew." Barrett speaks with a clear voice.

"Which in turn attracted the State Department's attention." Alex says interrupting Barrett.

"So how did the NID get involved if I might ask?" Major Carter asks.

"We had been watching several areas in Iraq that could have been centers for goa'uld ten thousand years ago. With the List the Ambassador created of course. When the State Department flagged him on a watch list, the NID became interested and began following Slecher. Several of the agents watching Slecher have reported seeing his eyes glow, beyond that he is now in control of a very large group of individuals capable of terrorism." Agent Barrett finishes his brief.

"Which temple was he in? It doesn't say here?" Daniel asks leafing through the file.

Alex speaks up. "E-Meslam, in Kutha or what we think is Kutha."

"Ah..." Daniel scratches his head. Teal'c raises his left eyebrow.

"Daniel?" Jack asks fiddling with a pen. Andrea writes on a piece of paper and shows it to Daniel.

"Oh!" Daniel scratches his head again. "Nergal is the god of plague and disease. Also know as Irra. He was brought in to decrease the population, when cities became too big."

"What are we dealing with?" General Hammond asks leaning forward in his chair.

Daniel looks at Andrea. "Bio-terrorism, honestly from what memories I retain from Keket this guy was bad then. If Slecher knows anything about biological and chemical warfare now, we are doomed." Andrea looks at General Hammond and watches him pale.

Alex fidgets in his chair. Jack stares at Alex. "Fletcher?"

"About that, when Slecher was shot he was looking for WMD." Alex stares back at O'Neill.

"General Slecher needs to be neutralized immediately." Teal'c says closing his file.

"I assume you have a plan since you sent for Maybourne." O'Neill says shifting his gaze to Andrea.

"I do. Only if Major Carter is willing, if not I believe Dr. Fraiser could be of assistance." Andrea says looking at Sam.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not gonna like this?" O'Neill says looking from Carter to Andrea.

"You might as well tell them Andrea." Alex Fletcher says looking at Andrea, his gaze one of concern.

"Alright, Maybourne knows Slecher. He introduces me to Slecher as his girlfriend. We ask Slecher to dinner, where Sam is there to attract his attention. If we can get inside his group, or at least tag him at dinner. We might have some knowledge as to what he is up to. That way he is easier to neutralize." Andrea says watching everyone's faces.

"Absolutely NOT!" Daniel bursts out!

"Not under my command!" Jack says looking at Andrea.

"Andrea, are you crazy!" Sam speaks with heart felt concern.

"Easy! It's just a plan it's not set in stone." Andrea defends herself.

"I agree with Colonel O'Neill!" General Hammond says in a more normal tone.

"I'm in, but I agree, you shouldn't be in the way." Sam says looking at Andrea. "What are we going to do about the Naquidah that Nergal will sense?"

"That's a good point Sam." Daniel says a little calmer grabbing Andrea's hand.

"I asked your father to bring the new masker for Naquidah. It should also work on you Teal'c if the need arises." Andrea answers the question, feeling Daniel squeeze her hand.

"Cool, I hope Jacob brings a bunch!" O'Neill says enthusiastically.

* * *

The gate's blue puddle shimmers, Jacob, Martouf and a man Andrea has never seen before step out. Daniel, Andrea and Jack wait at the bottom of the ramp. Martouf pushes Maybourne down the ramp. "Hey Jack, Danny, Andi, where is Sam?" Jacob asks stepping off the ramp.

"Oh, she's busy." Jack says casually.

"Ouch, Hey quit that." Maybourne turns around and slaps Martouf. "Jack what's the deal. I thought I was retired and this guy here comes to see me and Demands I go with him."

Martouf looks up at Andrea. His expression one of announce. "He would not come willingly."

"Figures" Daniel whispers in Andrea's ear.

Andrea shakes her head. "I'm sorry Jacob, but we need him."

Maybourne stops in front of Daniel and Andrea. "Dr. Jackson nice to see you alive and well. How was all that Ascended business? And who is this lovely creature I haven't met?"

Andrea smiles. "I'm the one that had you brought here Colonel Maybourne." Andrea puts out her hand to shake.

"Be careful Harry she bites!" Jack jokes. Jacob laughs slightly, Daniel and Martouf grin.

"Surely not Jack." Maybourne takes Andrea hand to kiss the back of her palm. She twists his hand. "Ouch, why did you do that?"

Andrea puts out her other hand. Daniel grins. "She doesn't appreciate other men touching her. Keep your hands off my wife." Daniel puts his arm around Andrea.

"I told you Harry she bites." Jack still grinning then turns to Jacob. "We have a slight goa'uld problem, and it's a matter of National Security."

"Jack I don't like that look. Who is it?" Jacob's face changes, he turns and glances at Andrea and Daniel.

"Nergal." Daniel says.

"He's dead." Selmac says from Jacob's mouth.

Martouf Steps forward. "Selmac is correct, Nergal was killed long ago, then Entombed in his own temple."

Andrea shakes her head. "Sorry, He's alive." Andrea eyes Maybourne. "Jacob with the war in Iraq over several ancient sites have been rediscovered. I have the government a watch list. Nergal was never dead. Kek didn't kill him."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here." Maybourne says feeling left out.

"Oh shut up Harry." Jack says.

"Jacob, Nergal is in a retired Air Force officer who was guarding the temple." Daniel explains the situation.

"Who?" Jacob asks.

"General Slecher." Andrea says softly.

Maybourne looks at her Interested. "General Matthew Slecher?"

"Yes, now you see why she brought you here Harry." Jack says turning back to Jacob. "It's a big problem it's not like it was with Seth."

"Why?" Maybourne asks.

"Bio-terrorism was Nergal's specialty. That's where Sam is isn't it?" Jacob says.

Maybourne pales. "Oh God!"

"I take it there is a larger problem Andrea?" Martouf looks at everyone.

"Very Big problem, Sam and Teal'c are with Agent Barrett and Fletcher getting briefed on what Biological and Chemical Warfare Slecher was specializing in." Daniel answers.

"You'd better show us what you've got." Jacob says, and Selmac continues. "I have become fond of this world; Nergal cannot be left to destroy it."

"I agree." Martouf says filled with great concern.

Andrea looks at Daniel then to Jacob. "I'm sorry I think I need to go lay down. Something in my memory is calling me. Keket had experience with Nergal."

"Are you going to be alright Ambassador?" Jack looks at Andrea.

Andrea smiles. "You know me. I bounce back."

Martouf looks at Andrea. "Would you like an escort? If you don't mind Dr. Jackson?"

"No not at all." Daniel says smiling at Andrea.

"I'll be gone two hours. If I'm not back a half hour after that call out the search parties." Andrea looks at Jack.

"Okay, Gotcha." Jack shakes his head. Martouf takes Andrea's arm and leads her out of the gate room.

"Where is she going?" Maybourne asks looking straight at Jack.

"She's pregnant Harry, she need her rest. And if you're good, I'll let you take a spin off base unescorted." Jack says jokingly.

"Daniel something worries you?" Selmac speaks, Jacob too looks worried.

Daniel nods. "From what I recall, Nergal was very extreme." Daniel says looking at Jacob.

The Tok'ra nods. "That is why he was killed."

O'Neill pales. "Maybourne this means I really need your help."

Maybourne looks at the Tok'ra. "What is this Nergal famous for?"

Daniel looks at Maybourne. "Bio-Terrorism."

Maybourne turns green. "And Slecher does too."

Jacob turns to Maybourne. "You're going to help us if I have to drug you to do it."

Maybourne nods. "Gees I'll help. What you think I don't care about the good old US of A?"

* * *

Martouf walks with Andrea down the corridor. "There is a reason; I asked to come with you."

Andrea nods. "I thought so. What is it Martouf?"

Martouf stops. "I miss Lantash." He looks at Andrea his eyes are sad.

Andrea looks into Martouf's eyes. "Oh Martouf I'm sorry." Her heart breaks.

Martouf nods. The pain of losing his friend is apparent. "It wasn't difficult at first. As time passes, it is almost as if I am alone."

Andrea frowns. She hates to see him this way. "Have you asked for a new Symbiote?"

Martouf shakes his head. "No, I know there are none available now anyway. It would not be the same as Lantash."

"I wish I could help you." Andrea looks at him her sympathy in her eyes.

Martouf hugs her. "I understand."

Andrea hugs back. "It will be okay."

* * *

Janet walks into the small lab. Sam stands with Teal'c listening to Agent Barrett. Alex Fletcher looks over at the doctor and smiles. "Come in you should hear this too."

Janet nods and walks over to stand next to Sam. Barrett hands her a list. Janet scans it. The list reads anthrax, Ricin, and other very chemical and biological toxins. She looks up at Barrett and Fletcher. "This guy is walking book on how to make this stuff?"

Barrett nods. "According to the men he's got around him I'd say he's going to use that knowledge."

Sam nods. "Janet we need your help in this too."

"I do whatever I can." Janet says looking at her friend worried about the things this goa'uld could do.

Teal'c inclines his head. "Will you have need of me?"

Barrett nods. "Andrea's plan calls for Maybourne to take you ladies out on a double date." He knew Maybourne. He just turns and looks at Alex. He'd rather Sam not go anywhere near Slecher but he didn't have a say from his end. "Teal'c you'll be needed to help us with surveillance."

Teal'c nods. He likes surveillance. "I will be at your service."

Sam looks at Alex. "So how do you plan to keep Andrea away?"


	2. Even Aliens Like Chocolate!

Website: (all of my stories can be found here.)  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Angst, Romance, Sci-fi  
  
Pairings: Daniel/Other Fraiser/other  
  
Spoilers: References to season Seven and previous seasons, some spoilers for 7 possible 8  
  
Season: 7 maybe 8  
  
Sequel/Series Info:3rd in the series.  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of language.  
  
Content Warnings: Use of bad language  
  
Summary: Sequel to PUC: Importance of Politics  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund

* * *

_Sorry Forgot disclaimer again!! Okay here is the second chapter. I'm still thinking about the next part. I'm also having a rough time. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see next._

**Chapter 2**

Andrea dreams. Her memories stir deep. Past and present mingle. Terrors and horrors fill her mind. Her heart screams in agony. She pushes past it into the dream.

_A muscular man looks at her, his eyes dark. They flash gold. "My Queen, something disturbs you."_

_She feels herself speak. Anger courses though her veins. "They no longer fear us! It is Nergal."_

_The man turns away in anger. He turns back rage on his face. "I shall speak with RA!"_

_Keket sneers. "RA! Do you believe he will side with us?"_

_"RA will listen. Go my love prepare for my enjoyment." His face is truly evil._

_Keket nods, knowing he will be rough with her host. "As you wish."_

Andrea wakes in a cold sweat. Fear and weakness overwhelm her. She reaches into the end table and pulls out an Asgard device. She injects the Naquidah into her blood. She quickly puts the device back.

* * *

Daniel sits in his lab with Martouf. He picks a book up, and moves toward his computer. Martouf watches him intently. "Have you found something?"

Daniel nods and begins typing. "Yes, according to some texts it appears that he was feared more than he was worshipped."

Martouf looks slightly lost. "That is the way with many out cast Goa'uld. According to what you say, he would have been thrown out by RA."

Daniel looks up from the computer. "You've been spending too much time with Jacob."

Martouf smiles, his eyes light with humor. "Indeed, it was the reason the High Council insisted I accompany Selmac on this mission."

Andrea walks in and looks straight at Daniel. "Any progress?" She steps into the room and smiles at Martouf.

Daniel nods, and points to the book on his lap. "I think so. Did you just wake up?"

Andrea's head moves up and down slightly. "Yes, I'd rather stay away from Jack and Colonel Maybourne."

Daniel chuckles. "Hey, at least Jack isn't threatening to shoot him anymore."

Andrea sighs. "That just takes the fun out of it. So Martouf, you want to stay with us tonight? I assume Jacob is going home with Sam, and Maybourne will stay with Jack."

Martouf and Daniel turn to her in surprise. "I would love to see your world and home. I have learned much from all of you. To see it would be wondrous." His expression is full of delight.

Andrea grins. "Good, everyone will come over for dinner and I'll make my cookies."

Daniel's mouth begins to salivate. He looks at his watch. "We should leave early; I can do this from home."

Andrea shakes her head. "Then we should leave now."

Daniel groans. "In a minute."

Martouf grins. "These cookies must be something."

Andrea swaggers back to the door. "You have no Idea." She leaves the room.

* * *

Janet walks down the hall spots Andrea and calls out. "Andrea!" She jogs up to Andrea.

Andrea winces. She turns around to face the doctor. Her face is red. "Hi Janet!" She forces a smile.

Janet frowns. She notices Andrea's cheeks are flushed. "Are you feeling alright?" She reaches up and touches Andrea's cheek.

Andrea pulls away quickly. "I'm fine."

Janet frowns. "Did you get any rest today?"

"Some, it's been a busy day. Did you get briefed?" Andrea backs a safe distance away from the doctor.

"Yes, I'm going to take your place. I'll be posing as Colonel Maybourne's date." She studies Andrea with her physician's eye.

"Alright, I think we're all meeting at the house to talk about everything." Andrea backs up another step.

"I think you should go home and rest, not entertain." Janet pauses. "That is after you have your blood taken." She walks over and grabs Andrea's arm. Andrea groans, her posture sinks as the doctor drags her in the direction of the infirmary.

"Do I have to?" She whines. A passing SF laughs.

Janet glares at the SF. "Yes, you have to."

* * *

Maybourne looks at the African American doctor. "Is this really necessary?" He glares at O'Neill, who is standing in the corner talking to Jacob Carter.

The doctor shakes his head. He pulls away and steps back. "I'm done."

Janet walks in dragging Ambassador Jackson. She smiles at Dr. Biggs. She motions to a bed. "Sit and don't move." She motions Biggs. "A word?"

Biggs looks at Maybourne. "I'll be right Back."

Andrea shoots O'Neill a save me look. "Yes mother...." She says in Fraiser's direction. Fraiser walks out of the room with Biggs.

Maybourne looks at Andrea. "What did you do?"

Andrea flushes a deeper red. O'Neill and Jacob start walking over. She turns to Maybourne. "I didn't do a thing. Daniel got me pregnant."

Jack laughs. "I'm sure you had something to do with it! Why did she corner you?" He looks her up and down.

"I was supposed to get my blood taken this morning at 900 hours. I over slept." Andrea's blush recedes.

Jacob smiles. "Hoping she would forget?"

Andrea grins. "I was. Jack you have to get takeout. I'm not cooking dinner for everyone." She looks up at him slightly tired.

"Not a problem, got any cash?" Jack asks looking down at her.

Andrea nods. "You know I'm loaded."

Janet walks back over carrying a case with blood taking equipment in it. "Alight, Colonel would you might holding her?"

Jack looks at Andrea. "No, the question is does she mind?"

Andrea laughs. "I'd rather it not be necessary." Her tone is slightly grating.

Jacob laughs. Selmac speaks. "It's only for your health and that of the child."

Andrea and Jack both roll their eyes. Maybourne laughs. Janet pulls out a large needle. Jack wavers. "You're not using that are you?"

Andrea slaps Jack's arm. "It's not for you! It's for me!"

Jacob chuckles. "Not afraid of a goa'uld, but you're afraid of that?"

O'Neill scowls. Janet prepares Andrea's arm. "I have bigger needles than this one, Colonel."

Andrea pales. She grips O'Neill's arm tightly. "Don't threaten me please."

"Very funny, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Janet puts the needle in Andrea's arm.

She nods and looks over. "I'm fine. Healthy as a horse." She sees the blood and falls toward Jack. "Or Not." She mumbles into his shirt.

Jack holds her up. He pats her on the back. "Doc, how much blood are you taking?"

Janet laughs. "Very little." She turns to Jacob. "I've been screening her blood. I'd like you and Selmac to have a look."

Jacob looks in Andrea's direction with concern. "Alright." Jacob looks at Andi. "Can't handle the sight of blood anymore?" Andrea mumbles incoherently into O'Neill's shirt.

Maybourne looks at Jack. "How come you get to touch her?"

He rubs her back, friendly. "Because if she fell on the floor, Danny would have my head." Jack grins.

Janet finishes. "She should lie down." She writes on the vial and turns to Jacob. "Would you like to do this now?"

Jacob nods. "Now, we're only coming back in the morning for gear."

Andrea lies back with Jacks help. "How long to I have to wait here?" Jack grins. She scowls at him.

Janet looks at Andrea, her face serious. "I want you to have some Jell-O. Then you can go home." She looks at Jacob.

Jacob turns to Jack. "I'll catch you at Danny's right?"

"Yep. I'll bring Maybourne here." He grins, and then looks at Harry telling him to keep his mouth closed. Jacob nods and leaves following the doctor.

Andrea looks up at Jack. "Can you please get me some Jell-O?" She gives him the most pathetic look she can come up with.

Maybourne's heart almost breaks at her look. "I'll stay with her. Obviously there is nothing wrong with me."

Jack doesn't like that idea. "Why don't you wait for the corpsman to bring it?"

"Because Daniel is getting ready to leave now, we came in one car. And I have to get home to make cookies." Andrea gives him a pleading look.

"Alright!" He looks at Maybourne. "If anything happens to her, I'll shoot you then turn you over to Danny."

Maybourne grins. "Nothing's going to happen, Jack."

"Right and pigs fly." Jack mutters walking out of the infirmary.

Andrea laughs. Maybourne looks at her. "So, when is the baby due?"

"Four months give or take." Andrea gives a short answer.

Maybourne nods. "So where are you from? And what are you Ambassador to?"

"Virginia and I am the Asgard Ambassador." Andrea looks at him.

"You're from earth and you represent us to the Asgard? Wow when did this happen?" Maybourne looks shocked.

"A few months ago, but I represent the Asgard." Andrea answer, correcting him. She enjoys his shocked expression.

* * *

Andrea sits at the breakfast bar next to Martouf, who is wearing a pair of Daniel's jeans and a T-shirt. Daniel stands at the sink looking at her. "What do you need?"

"A vat and enough of the ingredients." Andrea says off handily, flipping through the cookie book.

Martouf looks at Andrea. "Why do you need something so large for so few people?"

Daniel snickers. Andrea glares at him to stop. "Because, if Teal'c had his way, he would eat all the cookies he can get his hands on."

"He'd have to incapacitate me and Jack first which, if I might say is quite easy for him to do." Daniel grins, looking at Martouf. He is telling the truth, jokingly.

Andrea looks at Martouf's worried face. "It's okay; if he did I would get very moody. At that point I would just take all the cookies and save them for myself." She looks very serious.

Daniel raises his eyebrow. "Which pot?" He looks up at the pot rack above his head.

Andrea looks up. She points to the large 10 quart pot. "That one."

Martouf's eyes widen at the size of the pot. "This must be some treat to use such a container."

"It is." Daniel says, putting the pot on the burner. "Do we have enough Oatmeal?"

"Yes, check for yourself." Andrea says smiling at her husband. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No, Janet wants you off your feet." Daniel says, turning from pantry to look at her.

"Alright, you need peanut butter, vanilla, cocoa, milk, butter, and sugar." Andrea reads off the list. Daniel nods pulling the items from the pantry and fridge.

* * *

Maybourne notices the Jaffa's attention go straight to the house as they get out of the car. Teal'c seems acutely aware of the smell coming from inside. Harry notices it too. Chocolate, the sweet smell he hasn't had in almost two whole years. "What is that smell?"

Jack and Teal'c both turn to Maybourne as they walk to the open front door. "Cookies!" The two say with a smile and a smirk. Jack nods and looks at Teal'c. "I forgot the beer. Could you go get it?"

Teal'c raises his eyebrow and frowns. "Perhaps it would be wiser if you retrieved your beverages O'Neill."

Jack looks at Maybourne and then Teal'c. "Harry, make sure he doesn't eat any cookies until I get inside." He jogs back to his car.

Maybourne looks at O'Neill. "What is it about these cookies?"

Teal'c looks at Harry and tilts his head. "They are quite appetizing."

* * *

Sam steps up on Daniel's back porch to see Maybourne holding a beer, and eating a no bake cookie. She has bags of food in her hands. Jacob stands next to her, and Janet behind, both are carrying more food. "Hey! Where did you get that! Nobody touches Andrea's cookies until everyone arrives."

Harry looks at her, guilty as sin. Jack opens the back door. "HARRY! Do you have a problem with stealing other people's food?"

Harry turns to say something, but the cookie is stuffed in his mouth. He just shrugs. Sam and Jacob move up on to the porch, followed by Janet, who is frowning. "She better not have made those!!"

Jack walks over to the Doctor, and then relieves her of some food. "Nah, she directed. Daniel did the actual work." He turns to Carter. "Just don't ask him to hold a P-90 in the next two weeks."

Jacob grins and looks at Jack. "You can keep him, when we're done. The colony he was living with doesn't want him anymore."

Janet opens the door and walks into the house. Sam follows shaking her head. Jack looks at Jacob and then Maybourne. "WHAT!"

Maybourne looks at Jack embarrassed. "What can I say?" He speaks, with part of the cookie still in his mouth.

* * *

Barrett looks at the cookies on the counter. Alex immediately picks one up and bites into it. "These are delicious. Try one."

Barrett shakes his head. "No thanks, I don't like chocolate."

Daniel walks up the stairs to hear the statement. "You don't like chocolate?" He sounds quite perplexed. "Even Aliens like chocolate. Something must be wrong with you."

Alex nods stuffing another cookie in his mouth. Sam comes in from the living room to hear Daniel's statement. Seeing Fletcher's mouth stuffed, she turns to Barrett. "Now you know why I won't go on date with you."

Jack comes up the stairs behind Daniel. "Go on a date with who?"

* * *

Andrea sets her plate down on the coffee table. She sits between Jacob and Martouf. The motion sets of a memory she can't control. _She is in a gilded hall, sitting a rectangular marble table. She recognizes three faces, RA, Hathor and Kek. Hathor stands behind RA, looking rather angry. A goa'uld she's never seen before slaps his hand down hard on the table. He sits across from and Asian face. A name comes to mind. YU and Anubis. This is a summit, something is happening. Anubis speaks. "I will not allow this any longer. Nergal Must die!"_

_YU looks at Anubis. "He is no different that YOU!"_

_RA stands up. "Silence! Osiris, see that Nergal is taken care of." He pulls away from the chair and leaves._

* * *

Jacob notices Andrea frozen position first. He touches her arm. "Andrea?'

Everyone in the room turns there attention on to Andrea in the moment. Her eyes are a deep blue. Martouf speaks lightly to her. "What is it that you see?"

Andrea shivers slightly. Shaking her head she looks instantly to Daniel for reassurance. His gaze is loving. She smiles. "A room full of dead system Lords, Well except for two."

Jack looks at Andrea. "Which two aren't dead?" He figures he will know who the others are by the two that are alive.

"Osiris and Anubis." Andrea answers, looking at Jacob.

Jacob's eyes flash. Selmac speaks. "That was long ago. Nergal, like Osiris and Hathor will want to know the state of the System Lords. He will not be please to here that Ba'al is among them."

Martouf nods, he agrees with Selmac. "We cannot allow Nergal to be drawn to the Stargate. Once he has a massed an army that is where he will go."

"Just peachy, better tell Hammond that in the morning." Jack says, loosing his appetite.


	3. GoodByes

_Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I lost my only living Grandfather. My Grandma, his wife has been very ill. As well as my Aunt his daughter. It's been very difficult for me and with out the support of my boyfriend and friends. I wouldn't be able to write at all. I've been working on the next story which has a huge plot and is full of angst. Forgive my delays and again Ideas would be helpful. Please keep me in your Prayers. I'm not so well either. I'm trying to find work and start school again._

**Chapter 3**

General George Hammond looks at his friend Jacob. "Do I need to have more people brought in to defend the base?"

Jacob looks at his friend, just as concerned. "I hope not George. Andrea is going to send a message to the Tok'ra for me."

Hammond nods, his head full of concern for his team. "SG-18 and two are both do back this evening. Call if you need back up."

Jacob nods. "I will George. But Andrea's plan is going to work. The Strike team Barrett and Alex set up is a good group of men." He stands up.

George smiles. "Keep them out of trouble Jacob."

Selmac chuckles. "We will General."

* * *

Maybourne watches Daniel and Andrea argue. The young doctor had found a wonderful woman. Maybe he has a chance at finding someone like the Ambassador. "Gorgeous." 

O'Neill slaps Maybourne. "Who? Carter, I know!" He stares at the Major casually.

Maybourne shakes his head. "No, the Ambassador." He sighs. It slips his mind that O'Neill finds his second in command attractive.

O'Neill turns around to Maybourne and slaps him hard on the shoulder. "She's married. Besides you're not her type."

"Ouch! What do you mean I'm not her type?" Maybourne says rubbing his arm.

Jack sighs. "I mean she doesn't go for slimy bastards." He storms off to talk to Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter.

Maybourne stares after Jack. He wonders what O'Neill meant.

* * *

Daniel shakes his head. Andrea was not leaving Earth when he didn't have access to the gate. "No, I don't care how advanced the Valkyrie is. Not with out back up." 

Andrea sighs; he isn't going to let her go. "Fine, I'll do what I can from the ship." Daniel moves to say no. She grabs his hand. "In orbit of Earth Daniel I won't go. I can do some things from Earth you know."

Daniel nods and hugs her tightly. "Try not to work to hard."

Her laughter is light, her eyes glitter. "I won't Daniel. I promise." Daniel pulls away.

Jacob walks up and hugs Andrea tightly. "Selmac wants you to stay out of trouble. From what she told me, When the Cat's away the mice will play."

Andrea giggles. "Oh, well of course. Don't worry I'll stay out of trouble." Her tone sounds truthful. In the back of her mind Andrea plots.

Daniel looks at Jacob. "I take it everyone else is waiting on me?" His expression sheepish.

Jacob nods. "Oh yes. Everyone is waiting on you." He grins at Daniel, resting his hand on the young man's shoulder.


	4. Preparations

_Sorry for the delay... It's a little Lax.. I was tempted to pull the story and start over... I still may do that._

**Chapter 4**

Andrea waits until she knows they've left the base. Touching her watch she transports herself to the Valkyrie. On board the Valkyrie, she sits in the pilot seat. Touching a panel a Jaffa appears on the screen. Andrea smiles at him. "Tell your Master I wish to speak with him. I will contact you again into two days. Have him ready, it's about his former Master."

The Jaffa looks at Andrea. "Who are you to Order me or My Master?" His expression is gruff.

Andrea rolls her eyes. "I am Keket. That is all you must know. Lord Ba'al will know what I speak of."

The Jaffa nods and closes the communication. Andrea hits another button and Thor appears on the screen. "Andrea it is good to see you well."

Andrea grins. "You too Thor. I'm not going to be able to go to Vishla. SG-1 is on a mission here and I've been told not to leave."

Thor nods his head gently. "I understand. I will send someone else in your place."

"Alright. I'll contact you as soon as they return." Andrea's face is confident.

Thor cocks his head. "I would appreciate it."

* * *

Alex looks at the beautiful doctor and smiles. He got lucky O'Neill wasn't in his car. "Dr. Fraiser, a little birdie told me you wanted a copy of this." He pulls a tap out of his pocket. 

Janet takes the tape and reads the label. "Do you speak French?" Janet reads allowed and then looks over at Alex. "Yes, what's this?"

Daniel leans over Janet's shoulder. "I speak French." He looks at the tape. "Got any place to play it?"

Alex grins and looks at Daniel, in the rear view mirror. "No sorry I don't. I'll leave that up to the doctor to purchase. I just had it convert to that."

Janet puts the tape in her purse. "Thanks, I'll remember to wrap it."

Daniel raises his eyebrows, as does Teal'c raises one. "Is the tape a gift Dr. Fraiser?"

Janet nods. "But it's a secret." She doesn't say anymore.

Daniel laughs. "I take it then that Andrea was the little birdie." He sits back grinning. "Whatever is on that tape must be good."

Teal'c smiles, a slight grin on his face. "Perhaps it is for O'Neill's birthday."

Daniel shakes his head. "That's months away."

Janet smiles. "So is yours."

* * *

Jack stops the car and hops out. The Farm house is set out in the distance. A large white steal barn lingers in the distance behind it. He reaches into the car and pulls out pair of binoculars. Behind the barn lie a sea of tents and vehicles. "Holy Shit." He picks up his cell phone. "Fletcher you better have an army?" 

A voice answers. "An army of Rangers have your back Sir, that and Delta Force."

"That'll work. I just hope Carter is up to the task." O'Neil throws his binoculars in the car and gets back in and drives off.

* * *

Janet stands with Maybourne on the street. They hug and kiss very publicly. Daniel and Sam both cringe from the security van. 

Jacob pats his daughter's leg. "You have to deal with Nergal." He didn't like using her but it was for a good cause.

Sam nods. "I can handle it dad." She smiles. It was easy to see that Maybourne was being tagged, by several people in several locations.

Daniel shakes his head gain. "Let's just hope he takes the bate."

* * *

Maybourne's voice plays on the message. Jack pulls his phone away and stares at it. "That man." He whispers softly sitting up in bed. 

"Look Jack it's all set. Lunch at the café on Main, Sam should wear something nice. Janet and I will be ready." The phone clicks off.

Jack grumbles swing his legs out of the bed. "Wake up Daniel. Time for coffee."

Daniel sits up quickly in his bed next to Jacks. "What… I'll get ice cream later." He falls back into bed.

"Ha! I knew it! Daniel, I'm not you're wife." Jack walks over and leans over Daniel's bed. "She has you horse whipped."

"Does not." Daniel a pillow over his head. "You start the coffee."

* * *

Jacob puts the bug in Sam's purse. "Now when you place it on him it will stay." He hugs his daughter tightly. "Don't say anything to tip him off either." 

"Dad, I know what I'm doing." She hugs him back. "Thanks for the dress, Colonel." She smiles. "Now I have to go down front and wait."

"Be careful Carter, that's an order." Jack stands up. "Come on Jacob lets go watch Teal'c try to wait tables."

Jacob smiles. "If it weren't my daughter out there I'd enjoy this."


	5. A Flutter

**Chapter 5**

Maybourne ignores the idle chatter between the two Majors. He relaxes in his chair and watches the scenery. He holds his amusement at Teal'c, it was strange to have the Jaffa as their waiter. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Alex Fletcher lounge at table. He had to hand it to Fletcher, the operation was well organized.

Slecher walks up to the table and smiles. "It's good to see you Harry." His hand comes out and he offers to shake. He draws the attention of both Fraiser and Carter.

Harry sticks out his hand and shakes showing no fear. "Matthew, it's good to see you in one piece."

"And you a free man." Nergal forces his host to smile. He turns to the ladies who are both extremely attractive. The Blonde catches his eye. "Introductions?"

Maybourne stands up. "This is Janet Fraiser and her friend Samantha." He smiles at Carter.

Nergal reaches out and takes Sam's hand. He leans down and kisses it. "Such beauty."

"Thank you." Sam forces herself not kill the goa'uld. It was vital the forces around his compound were ready to move. It was taking several days to plan the operations so that no weapons were used on the forces or the surrounding town. They already new there was enough Anthrax to take out every major American city twice over.

"It's my pleasure." He sits down. Nergal smiles. It would be simple to make this one a host for his new queen.

* * *

Andrea lounges in the pilot's seat. She uses an emery board to file her nails. She listens to the tunes. She spots Ba'al and hold out her hand. "Wait, this is a good song."

Toby Keith sings. "Justice will be served, And the battle will rage, This big dog will fight, When you rattle his cage, And you'll be sorry that you messed with, The U.S. of A. 'Cause, we'll put a boot in your ass, It's the American way."

Ba'al's face lights up with anger. "I do not wait for pathetic slaves."

Andrea rolls her eyes. She turns the music off. "I called you, I wait. You wait." She smiles.

"You're insolence is irritating." Ba'al crosses his arms. He offers her a smile.

Andrea shrugs. "Yes and my guns are bigger and better." She giggles. "O'Neill finds me refreshing. Never the less, I did call you."

"Yes." She sits up. "I remember you serving an under-lord." Her face lights up.

Ba'al's mouth turns down in anger. "Nonsense. What is it you want?"

"I wanted to reminisce with you." Andrea flips her hair. "The advantage to being a former host is I can laugh, remembering when you served those above you." Her violet eyes sparkle in the artificial light.

"I believe you're memory is false. It is not wise to trust the Tok'ra." Ba'al laughs.

Andrea rolls her eyes then closes them. "If O'Neill fails you'll be serving Nergal once more. I wouldn't be laughing."

"Nergal is dead."

She sighs. His denial is tiring. "No, He's currently amassing an army. I think he's planning to take over Earth. Wouldn't that be funny if he succeeds?"

"What do you want?" Ba'al knew she wasn't bluffing. Nergal was Ancient History. But He'd seen Anubis.

"Formulas to neutralize Nergal's plagues." Andrea begins to file her nails again.

"What do I get in return?"

"Proof that Nergal is really dead this time?" She points her board at him. "Oh, I know. Another week as a System Lord."

Ba'al laughs. "I send them Formulas within the hour." The screen cuts off.

"All in a days work." She lays her hand on her belly. "What do say we go make George Happy?"

* * *

George smiles and points for Andrea to have a seat. He listens carefully to the other end of the phone. "Yes, thank you. I'll inform them." He hangs up the phone and looks at Andrea. He grins.

Andrea smiles. "Good News?"

Hammond nods. "Kinsey was found guilty on all counts. Aside from the fact that he's hired a new lawyer, he's now publicly ridiculed as Traitor."

"I'm sure there is someone else in the food chain waiting to replace him." Her eyes close and she grimaces.

"Are you alright?" Hammond looks at her.

"Yes, fine." She sighs and rubs her belly. "So, I had a chat with Ba'al."

He looks across at her in shock. "When?"

"A few minutes ago." She grins. "He's going to give me the neutralizing formulas."

"For the biologicals?" His concern was for the men in the field and SG-1.

"Yes, If you let them know I'll do a quick drop off." She places her hands on the arm rest and pushes herself up. "I'm going to go nap."

He chuckles, "Enjoy."

She laughs walking toward the door. "I will."

* * *

"O'Neill." Jack speaks into his phone. He sets down his coffee. He watches Daniel scarf down a chocolate cake donut.

"Report Colonel." Hammond's voice orders over the phone. There is slight humor in his tone.

"Trap is set. I'm still concerned with the weapons being used Sir." He looks over at the donut box and grabs one.

Hammond clears his throat. "The problem is being worked on as we speak. Apparently Ba'al hopes that you succeed."

Jack chokes. "Do I want to ask?"

"Andrea's arrange for something we really need." Hammond says full of relief.

Jack shakes his head. "I'm sure, who's making the delivery?"

"She will be around Five thirty."

"Alright, we'll be expecting her." Jack smiles and hangs up. "Daniel you're getting a conjugal visit."

Teal'c raises his eyebrow. "What is a conjugal visit?"

"Well you see…"

Daniel stares at Jack. "Shut up."

* * *

Andrea appears in front of Daniel, Her right hand on her belly. "Daniel." She half whispers in distress.

Daniel reaches out and steadies her. He guides her to the bed. Jacob walks over and helps Daniel getting Andrea to sit. "Andrea, what's wrong."

Andrea's pale complexion fills with a deep red blush. "I'm not sure that anything is." She takes her husband hands and guides it to her belly. "Wait."

Jacob smiles and slips the bag off Andrea's left shoulder. "I'll take this."

Daniel places his hand on Andrea's bulge. His eyes move from looking down at his hand to up to her face. His lips turn up into a smile. Under his hand he feels a light flutter. "He's moving." He half shouts.

"Yes." Andrea's voice answers soft and light.

Jack steps out of the bathroom. "Did I hear correctly?" He grins and notices Jacob's smile as well. "Can I feel?" He walks over and kneels in front of Andrea.

Andrea nods, her hand moves back and she braces herself on the bed. "Yes, but let Jacob feel too."

Daniel smiles. "I didn't expect this for another month." His hand moves to the side.

"I expected some things would irregular." Selmac speaks as Jacob walks over. His warm gentle hand his the side. "It would be beneficial if you remembered Ancient Medical Information Danny." Jacob's voice is soothing.

Andrea blushes. "Yes, it would…. Then we could figure out…"

"How you got pregnant in the first place?" Jack smiles

Daniel's face turns a bright shade of pink. "I know how it happened, Jack. I'd like to know why her birth control failed."


End file.
